teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 93
Is This Allowed?! * Wake up at The Drowned Spider inn. Olivia is terrified of the fouled water in the room. Vahlka is subjected to sleep paralysis. Lucius stands in front of the door to the room to keep Olivia from bolting from the room, and she begins to panic, thinking he is trying to trap her in with the water. Deacon suggests he could cast a spell to help with this, but doesn't explain what it is. This freaks Olivia out more, and she misty steps out of the room to get away from him when he tries to cast Calm Emotions. However, the spell works on Vahlka who is grateful and agrees with him that lesser restoration will fix the lesser madness effects. Deacon casts lesser restoration on Vahlka and she hugs him in thanks. * Barkley pursues Olivia into the hallway in an effort to calm her down and partially succeeds. Olivia will not come back into the room but sits outside the door. * We debate about what to do for sometime, but reach no conclusion, Vahlka pokes her head outside the door when she's done putting on her armor and uses lesser restoration on Olivia and coaxes her back into the room. * Barkley doesn't trust the arcanaloth at all. Everyone else is willing to deal with her with some reservations. Deacon suggests talking to the demons around town and we slowly devise a plan to do just that. Vahlka intends to set the illusion on her armor as if she were naked and masquerade as a yochlol and that the others are her thralls/slaves. * We head downstairs but the rest of the party holds back while Barkley scouts out the room. In the common room of the inn are many demons, including a group of yochlols and quasit gossiping about current events and Barkleys would-be kidnappers; River and Wraith. However they are too busy making out to notice Barkley's entrance. Barkley sneaks back to the party and we regroup upstairs to talk about what to do. * Still "disguised" as a yochlol, Vahlka cracks the door open to get a glance as she hears footsteps approaching in the hallway. She sees River and Wraith disappear into on of the rooms, concludes they're banging, and that we've got time to talk to the other demons in the common room. * We ultimately agree to turn the party invisible except for Barkley and Vahlka and use Detect Thoughts to pry into the thoughts of whoever Vahlka asks for information. She approaches a drunk wastrilith and demands directions. He is annoyed, but supplies them anyway and Olivia is able to glean some details and the veracity of the instructions he gave. After he's given the directions he asks Barkley to buy him a drink and another bucket of fish and she agrees readily. * While at the bar, Vahlka talks to some Yochlol in Undercommon about the news they were gossiping about. They mention that Baphomet has called a convergence due to an incursion of Devils into the abyss. Lolth insisted on hosting the convergence. Other Demon lords in attendance are Orcus, Pazuzu, Grazz't, Yeenoghu, Fraz-urbluu, and Juiblex. The yochlols also specifically mention that Zuggtmoy, Dagon, and Demogorgon are not in attendance. The DM ICly chastises me for using the Demon Prince names aloud for the 500th time. Oops. * Vahlka bids the Yochlols adieu and leaves, the invisible party in tow and ducks into an alleyway to confer with them about what to do. Her and Olivia share what they've learned via.... Olly having read the Wastrilith's thoughts and Vahlka speaking Undercommon unlike the rest of the party. We then make our way out of the town without difficulty. * Barkley flies around a bit to scout and finds some massive ribs poking out through the tree line, she comes back to the party and we head that direction. * After travelling awhile we see campfire smoke and Barkley sneaks ahead to investigate. She finds Wraith setting up a campfire in the middle of a clearing. She comes back to the group. We argue about what to do for a bit before Pushy Elf Girls get their way and we move in to attack the demons stealthily. * Combat starts. ROUND ONE: Godfrey and Lucius are unsure what to do and spend their turns talking because they think it is an ambush, but Vahlka nat 20s an insight check and confirms they are unaware we are here. So she starts the fight without reticence by casting protection from evil on Barkley and wading in like she owns the place.Olivia runs up next to Vahlka and casts Shatter on the pair of demons. * ROUND TWO: Wraith retaliates by casting Crown of Madness on Olivia. Deacon moves up, staying stealthed, and holds a spell that I'm pretty sure was forgotten about. Oops. Barkley casts Call Lightning (much to Vahl's chagrin) and blasts both Demons, it's not terribly effective because they both have lightning resistance. Godfrey moves up and casts Enervation, but only deals half damage. Two Tortured Apostles (Large sized, three eyed hound-like fiends that can jump between the ethereal plane and the next.) appear and fight Vahlka. Lucius casts fireball on the Apostles and deals a big chunk of damage. River throws a bunch of firebolts at Godfrey who takes a bunch of damage and catches on fire, but fortunately he's fire resistant. Vahlka kills one of the apostles. Olivia runs up and stabs Vahlka because of Crown of Madness. * ROUND THREE:Wraith moves up and tries to charm Barkley, but it fails because of Protection from Evil. Deacon moves up and casts healing word on Vahlka. Barkley uses call lightning to strike Wraith, who doesn't take much damage from it. Godfrey polymorphs into a T-rex (on fire) and runs up to Wraith. Wisp appears and torments Deacon, who takes a butt ton of psychic damage and becomes frightened and paralyzed. Godfrey gets bit by an apostle and loses concentration on his polymorph and becomes a grandpa again (RIP). Lucius casts Blight on Wisp, who makes the save, but takes a pretty decent chunk of damage anyway. River throws some fire - hitting Olivia once and knocking her out and missing her other attacks. Olivia is now on fire. Vahlka asks Barkley if she's got Olivia covered, and instead of healing Olivia uses her channel divinity to turn the two apostles but it fails against Wisp. Olivia fails a death save at the start of her turn for being on fire, then passes when she rolls one. * ROUND FOUR: Wraith grapples Godfrey and ethereal jaunts with him. Barkley uses her call lightning on River again. Godfrey continues burning, then drinks a potion, then wand of wonders Wraith and casts.... Darkness??? accomplishing absolutely nothing since everyone concerned can see through it. Godfrey hits on Wraith because Grandpa is too powerful and cannot be stopped. Wisp disappears and the apostles flee because of being turned. An apostle tries to bite Vahlka but misses. Lucius casts Moonbeam on River, who makes the save, and we break there for the night.